


The Morning After

by kethni



Series: Campaigning [2]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Pre-Series, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Anonymous sex gets a lot more complicated the day after...





	The Morning After

‘What have you done?’ Catherine asked as she stepped into Selina’s suite.

‘Nothing! Why, what have you heard?’ Selina asked.

Catherine rolled her eyes. ‘I haven’t heard anything, Mom,’ she said, shutting the door behind her. ‘I just know what you look like when you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop.’

‘What shoe? There’s no shoe.’ Selina waved her hands. ‘You’re making a fuss about nothing.’

‘Sure, Mom,’ Catherine said. ‘ _I’m_ the one making a fuss.’

‘I’m glad you agree.’ Selina poured coffee. ‘Actually –’

‘Here it comes,’ Catherine said. ‘It must be bad if we’re having this conversation without Amy or Gary.’

Selina scowled. ‘If you’re gonna be immature about it then there’s no point in discussing things.’

Catherine reddened. ‘Of course, I want to discuss it,’ she said. ‘Please tell me.’

Selina walked out onto the balcony and lit a cigarette. Catherine pulled a face but said nothing.

‘I think I might’ve had sex with a journalist,’ Selina said.

‘What? When?’

‘Last night.’

Catherine’s eyes widened. ‘And you don’t _know_ if you had sex? Did he slip you something? Are you okay?’

Selina inhaled on her cigarette sharply. ‘I know I had sex! It was great, if you’re wondering. I’m not sure if he’s a journalist. We were in the swimming pool so it’s not like he was wearing a name badge.’

Catherine wrinkled her nose. ‘You had sex in the _pool_? In a public pool? That is _so_ gross.’

Selina groaned. ‘Honey, try to focus. Mommy’s problem is that her really great sex might’ve been with a member of the fourth estate.’

‘Where does that come from?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Glad to see all the money we pay is worthwhile.’

***

Selina put on her best smile as she sallied into the restaurant for breakfast. Amy was going through her itinerary and talking about Hughes’s latest “acquisition,” a strategist who had replaced Ben Cafferty as Amy’s point of contact with the Hughes people. The fact that she hadn’t mentioned any newspaper exposes or blackmail attempts had to be good news.

Right?

Right?

Shit.

‘He’s much more efficient than Cafferty,’ Amy said. ‘But I’ve definitely been demoted.’

‘Uh-huh,’ Selina said, pouring herself a coffee.

‘I quite like Ben,’ Catherine said. ‘He’s like Winnie-the-Pooh, but with alcohol instead of honey.’

They looked at her.

‘Well,’ Amy said after a few moments. ‘Kent is definitely not any kind of teddy bear. He is Mr Facts-and-Figures.’

Selina groaned. ‘He sounds like a barrel of fun.’

Amy squinted. ‘Here’s your chance to find out, here’s coming over.’

Selina looked over her shoulder. The man walking over was a little above average height with grey hair and a neatly trimmed grey beard.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

‘Kent, have you met Senator Meyer?’ Amy asked.

Selina gritted her teeth. If he said one wrong word she would skin alive.

He gave her a brusque nod as he sat down. ‘Ma’am.’

That was it. When Amy introduced Catherine, he nodded, said, hello, and that was it. He barely even looked at Selina.

How fucking dare he? How dare he act like he’d never seen her before?

‘Not a morning person, huh?’ Selina asked in a clipped tone.

‘I was four hours ago,’ he said. ‘When I woke up.’

‘Then no wonder you’re grumpy,’ Selina said.

He frowned at her as he ate some grapefruit. ‘I am neither grumpy nor do I dislike mornings. I merely have little interest in petty chitchat.’

‘Being introduced to the future vice-president counts as “petty chit-chat” in your book?’ Selina asked.

It was a stupid thing to say. She was practically challenging him to tell everyone, and she didn’t know why.

Kent sipped his orange juice. ‘I appear to have affronted you.’

‘A little bit, yeah.’

Amy put her head in her hands.

Kent folded his hands on the table. ‘I’m unclear as to the cause of your offense.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘You’re unclear.’

‘As I said.’

‘I don’t particularly appreciate being treated as forgettable,’ Selina said.

‘Huh?’ Amy asked.

‘I believe you perhaps mean that you don’t wish to be thought or as petty,’ Kent suggested.

Arrogant fucking _asshole._

‘Yeah, _obviously,_ I mean that. Petty chit-chat. Right.’

‘Right,’ he said.

‘Yeah, well, look around,’ Selina said. ‘There are dozens of guys who’d love to have petty chit-chat with me. They’d fucking queue up with for the chance.’ She pointed her spoon at Kent. ‘Because _they_ appreciate the value of a good... chat.’

Kent pressed his lips together. ‘One would hope they also understood the value of discretion. It would certainly be a display of shockingly poor judgement if they acknowledged private conversations in a public forum.’

Selina knew she had gone red. She just hoped that her stupidly expensive makeup covered it up. She nodded. ‘Sure. Yeah. Nobody would do that.’

He smiled thinly. ‘I’m glad we’re in agreement.’

‘I am so confused right now,’ Gary murmured to Amy.

‘God, I wish I was,’ Catherine muttered.

***

‘What the fuck is your problem?’ Selina hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into her hotel room.

‘I don’t have a problem,’ he said.

Selina poked his chest. ‘The fuck you don’t.’

‘The only problem I have is you, Senator.’ He lowered his voice. ‘How could you be so wildly irresponsible?’

Selina glared at him. ‘Nobody at breakfast realised – ’

‘I’m talking about last night,’ he said. ‘Although your evident desire for everyone at breakfast to know about it was hardly edifying.’

Selina growled. ‘I didn’t do anything last night that ya didn’t do.’

‘I didn’t approach a complete stranger for sex!’

‘Oh, I get it,’ Selina sneered. ‘You’re saying women shouldn’t.’

‘I’m saying that people running for vice-president shouldn’t.’

Selina shook her head. ‘One rule for you and another for me.’

‘I knew who you were. I assumed you knew who I was, until I mentioned the briefing and saw your expression.’

Selina’s shoulders dropped. ‘You knew who I was?’

‘Do you seriously want an answer to that?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘If I’d known you were such an asshole, I wouldn’t have screwed you.’

Kent snorted. ‘We both know that isn’t true.’

‘Hey!’

‘You didn’t know anything about me and you didn’t want to,’ he said. ‘You’re lucky it was me.’

‘You’re lucky is was you,’ she retorted.

He was looking at her mouth. ‘It was reckless.’

‘It was hot.’

‘If you need... relief, arrangements can be made,’ he murmured.

Selina met his eyes. ‘Arrangements.’

‘Discreet ones. Yes,’ Kent said. ‘It’s by no means unusual.’

‘Not some teenaged rent boy,’ she sneered. ‘I don’t pay for –’

‘Companionship,’ he said quickly.

Selina snorted. ‘Sure, if you wanna call it that.’

‘Someone friendly, then.’

She shook her head. ‘Too much chance of becoming unfriendly. Someone with a real vested interest in keeping my reputation spotless.’

His eyes were wide and dark. ‘Someone in the campaign. It's not unknown.’

Selina slid her hand into his groin. ‘Hey, there’s a good idea.’

He grunted. ‘I have my moments. Shall we move some more… conducive?’

She slid her dress up and her panties down. ‘Or you could fuck me up against the wall.’

‘What’s wrong with your bed?’ he asked, unbuckling his belt.

‘This isn’t a _romance_ ,’ she sneered. ‘We’re not gonna be making love.’

He shoved her against the wall. ‘I wasn’t offering.’

Selina ripped open his shirt. ‘Neither was I.’

Kent gripped her thighs and lifted her up. ‘You seem to prefer this position.’

She wrapped her legs around his back. ‘Maybe I just don’t want you in my bed.’

‘You talk too much.’

‘Shut me up,’ Selina said. 

She was almost expecting the kiss. If kiss was the right word. It was hard and demanding. A kiss asked permission. This broke down the door.

Her nails dug into his shoulders.

He entered her roughly.

Selina screwed her eyes shut.

When she came, she slammed her head back against the wall.

When he came, he bit the nape of her neck.  

‘Asshole,’ she said, opening her eyes.

‘Charming as ever,’ he said, gently lowering her to the ground.

Selina sagged back against the wall. ‘Jesus, next time I’m gonna wear a helmet.’

‘I’ll look forward to that.’ He frowned as he tried to button his shirt.

She waved a hand. ‘Okay, as arrangements go this didn’t suck. But if I hear one fucking word of this getting out, you will seriously _dis_ arranged.’

‘Understood,’ he murmured.

Selina straightened. ‘Then get of my fucking room,’ she said. ‘And get Gary to make me a coffee.’

The End.


End file.
